Love Sick
by MAMASITA137
Summary: SM Entertaiment CONFIRMED Lee Sungmin has a relationship with Kim sa eun. what the hell? "Sampai kapanpun kau adalah kekasihku Lee Sungmin! chamkan itu" FF KYUMIN SHOUNEN-AI GAJE REVIEW?


**LOVE SICK**

**KYUMIN**

**SHOUNEN-AI**

**Sita aster joyerelf**

**Jangan sedih ya joyer please… yakinlah beritanya Cuma setingan**

**.**

**.**

"INI SUDAH 7 TAHUN LEBIH LEE SUNGMIN! KAU BAHKAN INGIN MELAKUKAN WAJIB MILITER BODOH ITU! DAN KAU TAHU! UNTUK WAKTU SELAMA ITU AKU BAHKAN SUDAH MEMPERSIAPKAN SEMUANYA! UNTUK KITA BERDUA! DAN SEENAKNYA SAJA KAU MEMUTUSKAN HUBUNGAN KITA!"

Wajah memerah sempurna, terlihat guratan-guratan syaraf menjalar di seluruh lehernya.

Dadanya kembang kempis seakan udara di sekitarnya hendak habis olehnya bernafas.

Tangannya terkepal kuat melihat sosok dihadapannya hanya bisa bungkam dan tertunduk dalam.

Ia memperhatikan dengan seksama. Tubuh itu bergetar dan ia sadar akan hal itu, tapi tangannya seolah kelu walau hanya sekedar untuk merengkuh tubuh berisi tersebut. Sakit hatinya mendominasi rasa prihatin kepada pemuda didepannya.

"Aku... Hiks—hanya ingin kita utuh Kyu. Kau hiks— aku, dan super junior. Hanya itu satu-satunya—"

BUGH

"Dengar kau Lee Sungmin! Sampai kapan pun aku tak akan pernah melepaskanmu! Chamkan itu"

Sungmin benar-benar tercekat. Bahkan debuman itu masih terngiang di telingannya. Keras, dan menyakitkan. Ia menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat bekas tembok yang baru saja terpukul oleh Kyuhyun.

Berdarah.

Tak tahu bagaimana sakitnya tangan Kyuhyun saat ini, tapi ia yakin sakit hati kyuhyun lebih menganga dibanding dengan tangannya yang terluka.

"Maafkan aku Kyunnie~ maafkah aku—hiks"

Tububnya merosot, semua rasa sedihnya terasa sangat berat hingga ia tak kuasa lagi menahan bobot tubuhnya. Kakinya tertekuk hingga nyaris menempel dengan dadanya. Kepalanya menunduk dan mulai menghabiskan malamnya dengan menangis diatas dinginnya lantai kamar miliknya.

Beberapa saat yang lalu...

"Sungmin-ssi, kau di panggil Sajjangnim diruangannya"

Seorang staff wanita menghampiri dirinya yang baru usai tampil diatas panggung megah konser kebanggaan mereka—super junior yang ke enam.

Semuanya tengah beristirahat tak terkecuali sosok tampan yang mampu menggugah hatinya.

.

.

"Ada apa sajjangnim memanggilku?" tanya Sungmin pada sosok berwibawa di hadapannya.

Hawa tidak mengenakkan dapat ia rasakan disekitar ruangan ini.

"Sungmin-ssi, kau tahukan kalau aku sudah berbaik hati membiarkan kau menjalin hubungan dengan dongsaengmu?"

"N-nde sajjangnim?" benar, sepertinya memang hal yang kurang baik ada disini.

Laki-laki itu tampak mengubah posisi duduknya.

"Kau tahukan bagaimana tajamnya mata netizen diluar sana?" Sungmin hanya mengangguk membenarkan.

"Jauhi Kyuhyun atau perlu kau putuskan hubungan kalian. Aku tak mau pamor salah satu artis terbaikku turun karena kabar penyimpangan kalian berdua"

Wajah laki-laki itu tampak mengeras dan menahan amarah.

Tubuh Sungmin kaku dan dingin seketika. Haruskah berakhir sampai disini? Kisah cintanya dengan Kyuhyun?

Hatinya pun mencelos. Antara tak rela dan tak bisa.

Tak rela memutuskan hubungan yang sudah lama ia jalin dengan Kyuhyun. Dan tak bisa membuat super junior terpecah akibat ulahnya.

.

.

.

Suasana riuh kembali terdengar. Super Show 6 hari ketiga di seoul ditutup dengan sangat apik. Dan ia sama sekali tak melakukan hal yang berarti dimata joyer—nama pendukung mereka diatas panggung dengan Kyuhyun—mantan kekasihnya versi Sungmin.

Hembusan nafas kembali terdengar. Sekarang ia sudah berada di dalam kamarnya. Beruntung tak ada satu member pun yang curiga dengan kabar hubungan mereka.

Mereka terlalu lihai bermain sandiwara.

Cklek

"Hyung, lusa aku akan jalan-jalan dengan Changmin. Kau mau ikut?" seperti biasa, Kyuhyun masih memperlakukannya dengan baik. Bahkan ia dapat melihat dari mata hazel itu jika terselip gurat kekecewaan disana.

Lagi-lagi ia hanya tersenyum getir. Ia tak kuasa melihat wajah sok polos Kyuhyun yang masih setia bersikap manis kepadanya.

"Kyuhyun"

"Hm?" sosok yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya mulai berjongkok dan menggenggam tangan Sungmin lembut. Menyampaikan kepada Sungmin betapa dalam perasaannya pada namja manis itu.

Hati siapa yang tak bergetar di perlakukan sebegitu lembut dan hangatnya.

Ingin sekali ia memeluk namja di hadapannya, mencium dan menggenggam Kyuhyun hingga ia tak bisa bernafas lagi.

Namun, lagi-lagi ia hanya bisa memendamnya dalam hati. Hati yang sudah penuh dengan bekas luka yang kembali terluka diatas bekas luka yang sudah pulih.

"Kyuhyun —jangan begini... Aku menyakitimu.. Tapi.. Aku harus—"

"Hentikan. Selamanya kau akan menjadi kekasihku. Apapun yang terjadi"

Chu

Bahkan ia tak dapat merasakan betapa hangatnya kecupan kecil yang Kyuhyun berikan di bibirnya yang tengah terbuka.

Hanya sebuah penyampaian rasa sesal, kecewa, amarah.

BLAM

"Aku harus melakukannya hiks—demi kita"

Hatinya sudah teremas begitu kuat. Ia menangis hebat. Tertekan.. Kesakitan..

"Maaf kyu...hiks.. Maaf" tersedu-sedu hingga ia harus terbatuk-batuk kecil beberapa kali.

Tak memperdulikan asinnya airmata yang tercecap di mulutnya.

Ia terus menangis untuk membobol rasa sesak di hatinya.

.

.

.

"Lakukan apa yang kau inginkan ming, yang jelas aku disini... Menggenggammu dan terus menjagamu meski airmata mewarnai kisah cinta kita"

Ia hanya bisa memejamkan matanya sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pintu yang memisahkan antara dirinya dan Sungmin—pria yang amat ia cintai sepenuh hati.

Berdoa agar kisah cinta yang berliku ini bisa berakhir bahagia baginya dan bagi Sungmin.

Just a little hope from him..

.

.

.

"Lee Sungmin! Bukankah aku sudah memberimu peringatan agar menjaga jarak dengan Kyuhyun?"

"Tapi saya sudah menjauhinya. Bahkan aku sudah memutuskan hubunganku dengannya" elak Sungmin.

Benar, apa yang dikatakan oleh Sungmin memang benar adanya.

Laki-laki itu berdecih dan mulai menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursinya.

Srak

"Liat! Kalian bahkan saling menatap seperti itu! Kau sebut itu menjauhi Lee Sungmin?"

Tangan putihnya terulur mengambil beberapa lembar foto yang membuatnya membelalak akibat foto tersebut.

Dirinya dan Kyuhyun tertangkap kamera sedang saling memandang dengan lembut.

'Darimana mereka mendapatkan foto ini' pikirnya.

"Jika kau masih seperti ini. Aku sudah menyiapkan scandal untukmu Lee Sungmin. Kuharap kau siap dengan itu" entah nada horor sengaja diperdengarkan atau perasaannya saja.

Sungmin tak bisa menjawab. Pria dihadapannyalah yang menentukan karirnya dengan super junior.

Siap tak siap inilah yang akan ia hadapi.

.

.

.

24 september 2014

"APA? ORANG TUA ITU GILA! DAN KAU MENERIMANYA? APA BENAR LEE SUNGMIN?!"

ia tak sempat menutup telinganya. Pria dihadapannya berteriak setelah ia dipaksa bercerita oleh Kyuhyun.

Hanya mereka, dikamar yang milik Sungmin yang biasa mereka tempati bersama.

"A-aku—" ucapannya terhenti saat Kyuhyun menarik tengkuknya dan mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir kyuhyun. Jujur ia sangat merindukan ciuman memabukkan ala Kyuhyun.

Bibir atas Sungmin seakan tersedot kuat oleh bibir Kyuhyun yang melumat habis bibirnya. Tak satu inchi pun bibir itu terlewat oleh lumatan dan hisapan kuat.

"Enghmm~" desahan itu mengalun indah dari bibir Sungmin yang masih terkunci dengan lengannya mengalung indah pada leher jenjang Kyuhyun.

Tak hanya itu. Lidah Kyuhyun telah mengoles pada permukaan bibir Sungmin. Sungmin pun membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan Kyuhyun menjelajahi mulutnya dengan lidah lincah nan memabukkan itu.

.

.

.

"Aku pergi dulu hyung. Jaga dirimu selama aku pergi"

"Hm.. Hati-hati"

.

.

.

"Apa ini sungguh-sungguh? Cubit aku"

"Aw"

"Kau menyuruhku mencubitmu"

"Baiklah"

"Ini.. apa?-"

"Ada apa hyukie?"

Sungmin yang mmang sudah haus sedari tadi pn beranjak menuju kerumunan para member yang membentuk sebuah lingkaran.

"S-sungmin hyung?"

"Ada apa?"

"Lihat ini" Eunhyuk mengarahkan gadgetnya pada Sungmin. Namja manis itu terbelalak melihat apa isi dari ponsel pintar tersebut.

**SM Entertaiment CONFIRMED**

**Lee Sungmin has a relationship with Kim Sa Eun**

"MWOYA?" sungmin berteriak dan membuat para member sontak menutup telinga mereka masing-masing.

"Apa itu benar hyung?" Tanya Ryeowook.

".." Sungmin diam beribu bahasa mencoba memflashback ucapan pria tua itu.

**"Jika kau masih seperti ini. Aku sudah menyiapkan scandal untukmu Lee Sungmin. Kuharap kau siap dengan itu"**

'Damn' umpat Sungmin dalam hati. Lalu bagaimana sekarang? Harus berbuat apakah ia? Ini sama sekali bukan kehendaknya. Tapi ia bisa berbuat apa? Ia hanyalah boneka mainan dari agensinya.

Tuhan… apa yang harus aku lakukan.. pintanya dalam hati.

Semilir angin pulau Jeju membuat Kyuhyun betah berlama-lama ditempat indah ini. Meski rasa rindu pada Sungmin sangat membuncah.

'Kyu lihatlah"

"Apa?" 

"Lihat dulu"

'Apa-apaan ini?' umpat Kyuhyun saat melihat berita yang melibatkan kekasihnya dengan seoang yeoja yang belum pernah ia kenal sebelumnya, namun wanita itu pernah menjadi partner kekasihnya dalam musical.

"Cih, dasar sok berkuasa" desis Kyuhyun sembari menyerahkan kembali ponsel Changmin.

"Kenapa kau tidak marah? Mana ada kekasih yang tidak marah melihat kekasihnya terlibat skandal dengan wanita lain" cibir Changmin sambil melirik Kyuhyun. Menunggu si penggila game itu bereaksi.

"Itu hanya berita karangan yang sangat murahan Max Changmin. Dan kau tahukan? Jika Sungmiin hanya milik Cho Kyuhyun"

Setelah menyudahi pernyataannya, Kyuhyun lebih memilih bungkam dan kembali menukmati angin yang menerpa tubuhnya.

"Dasar kau ini"

.

.

.

'Kembali Ke Jeju, untuk penyembuhan'

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat postingan konyolnya.

'penyembuhan dari luka yang kau torehkan begitu dalam hyung'

'tapi aku berjanji akan selalu menggenggammu, meski satu tangan kau menggenggam orang lain'

.

.

.

.

WITHOUT EDIT

TBC OR END AI DON NO!

Aaah genap 17 tahun ternyata ahahhaaa….kalian nangis gak pas liat beritanya? Aaah ternyata bukan cuma saya yng nangis kejer. Apalagi katanya udah di confirm, yaaaah… kita hanya bisa meyakini kalau Cuma KYUMIN COUPLE YANG REAL!

Saya yakin ini hanya setingan pihak agensi!

Joyers! You should be strong!

Add my fb sita aster joyerelf


End file.
